


Lullaby

by moonlights0nata



Series: You pull me in, you catch my fall [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sleepy yusaku, something soft for the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14181222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlights0nata/pseuds/moonlights0nata
Summary: Ryoken's voice is soothing, pulling him under like the waves in the sea, like the a familiar lullaby that plays when he needs it most.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> *poses* i am back with FLUFF, my friend gave me a cute prompt for these two and this was born <3 reading the first part of these series isn't super necessary i guess but Context n Stuff you know ! Since we are all speculating on what happens after eps 43/44.
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoy ! (And hope there aren't big grammatical mistakes, i am proofreading at 1 am LOL)

When Yusaku stops to think about it, they've come a long way since the tower of Hanoi collapsed. Ever since that day, ever since he reached out to Ryoken, telling him there was a chance for a future, a new path. Ever since Ryoken grasped his hand and smiled softly, things have been different.

It takes time for Kusanagi to warm up to Ryoken. It takes time until he says “...It was your father, not you. You did save all those kids.” and “What happened to my brother wasn't your fault.”. They don't touch the subject often, mainly because talking about Doctor Kogami opens different types of wounds for them, vastly different feelings that clash against each other. But they've found a certain balance between them, one Yusaku is glad for even when there is so much unspoken.

Now, it's not rare that Yusaku pops up at Ryoken's house so they can work together. Link Vrains is at peace, for now, but there seems to be a looming threat in the distance, one they want to be prepared for. And much remains uncovered regarding Sol Technologies, so they try to stay up to date with their movements.

“Would you like more coffee?” Ryoken breaks Yusaku out of where he was focused on the screen, blinking and turning to look at him. Ryoken points to the empty coffee mug and arches an eyebrow.

“Sure. Thanks ” Yusaku hands him the cup and takes a moment to stretch in his chair, back popping a little. He rubs at his eyes—he's tired, but they are making good progress today. Just a short break and then he'll get back to where he was. He watches Ryoken as he comes back and hands him the cup back, steaming with coffee. Yusaku takes a small sip before turning his eyes back to Ryoken.

Spending time like this with him, Yusaku has become acutely aware of some of Ryoken's habits. If one of his hands is free, it'll be tapping slowly against a desk, his thigh or cupping his chin in thought. His foot, also, might tap against the floor when he's thinking hard about something.

But the one thing Yusaku is most aware of is his voice. The little hums, confused, surprised, triumphant, thoughtful, and the way he mutters to himself as he works, voice low and a little breathy.

And right now, as the man sets his own cup down and focuses back on his screen, he's doing just that. At first he's quiet but as he presses his fingers to the keyboard and he becomes engrossed on what he's doing, he starts talking in a whisper, little words or phrases here and there.

Yusaku fights the urge to shake his head to clear his thoughts and tries to go back to his own work. He manages to keep going from where he left of but Ryoken's voice distracts him. He's used to his habits by now, but maybe it's how tired he is that makes it so hard to focus on anything but his voice. It makes a calm wash over him as his fingers slow in their typing, lines of code becoming a little blurry in front of his eyes.

He must have dozed off for a moment there because he jumps when he feels a hand on his shoulder, head shooting up to look at Ryoken, a small almost amused smile on his face.

“I'd say it's time for a break.”

“'s fine--” He clears his throat, embarrassed that his voice came out slurry with sleep. “We're doing good progress. I can keep going.”

“No matter how good you are, not even you can decode in your sleep.” Ryoken is definitely amused as he says that, but there's a soft edge to his voice. “We've done enough for today.”

“'m not falling asleep--” He protests, but just then Ryoken swivels Yusaku's chair around and his head leans forwards, pressing lightly against Ryoken's stomach. He makes to pull away but a hand on his hair stops him.

“It's fine.” He relaxes as those fingers card through his hair. His huff comes out muffled.

“That's cheating.” Ryoken laughs at this, making Yusaku's skin tingle at the sound. It's a nice sound.

“Come on.” Ryoken hooks an arm around Yusaku's middle and helps him stand.

“I can walk, you know.” His protest is weak when he is pressed against Ryoken's side, a warm presence next to him. He unconsciously leans closer, his eyelids betraying him and trying to fall close as another wave of drowsiness hits him.

“...Did you get any sleep last night?” Ryoken asks conversationally as he half drags him across the room. Yusaku hums, focused on getting his legs to move along.

“Maybe.”

“That's not an answer.” Ryoken sighs, a little exasperated. They both tend to be pretty straight forward with words, but they find their own ways of dodging answers they don't want to give. “I'll take that as a no.”

Yusaku sighs but says nothing to deny it. He did stay up later trying to work through some files Kusanagi had found. Any sleep that he lost at night he could regain during recess at school or napping during class; it's not like he paid much attention.

Ryoken sits him down on something cushioned and Yusaku registers it as Ryoken's bed as his hand connects with soft bed sheets. Once, Yusaku had imagined Ryoken kept a whole separate room for his computers and research but it was all against one of the far walls in his bedroom, just a couple steps away from the bed and adjacent a small library and a wardrobe. Yusaku's own apartment could almost fit in the entirety of this one room, he thought.

“Get some rest.” Ryoken is saying as he rests a hand on his shoulder, smiling faintly at the sleepy look Yusaku throws his way. “I'll call Kusanagi-san to pick you up--”

Just as Ryoken makes to draw his hand back, Yusaku grasps his sleeve and _pulls_ , taking Ryoken by surprise and making him topple down with him. Ryoken lets out a puff of air as his face hits the mattress next to Yusaku before he turns his face towards him with a look of incredulity.

“Stay.” Yusaku mumbles, turning his face to the side to look at Ryoken. “You should rest too.” He'd noticed the subtle hint of bags under Ryoken's eyes when he first arrived, a sign of someone who didn't get much sleep either. He wonders the reason, but chooses not to ask, not right now, knowing he'll be met with evasion.

“I'm hardly tired.” Ryoken protests, but he's not moving yet, their arms pressed close on the bed.

It must be how exhausted he is, that lets the words slip out so easily.

“I'll sleep better if you're here.” Yusaku's eyes fail to stay open any longer, even when he wants to keep looking at Ryoken, catch more of the barely concealed surprise in his face, maybe catch a smile on the way too. “I...like hearing your voice. It's calming.”

With his eyes closed, he becomes much more aware of Ryoken's breathing, of the way he lets out a hufff which sounds a lot like a laugh. He can almost picture the smile. “Is that so?” He hears rustling and feels himself being moved across the bed. He manages to open his eyes for a moment, meeting with Ryoken's chest, before they slip closed again.

“Then I guess I'll stay, for a little while.”A hand finds its way into his hair again, fingers carding slowly through it. Yusaku manages to shuffle closer, hand curling against the fabric of his shirt, like Ryoken could run away, before he can't move anymore, breathing out his nose and relaxing against the sheets and Ryoken's warmth so close to him. He mumbles something incomprehensible, sleep turning his words to gibberish, that has Ryoken chuckling again, and Yusaku can feel how it makes his body shake.

“Sleep, Yusaku.” Ryoken pats his head and his other hand grasps Yusaku's hand, gently prying his shirt from its grip and holding it loosely between them. “I'll be here when you wake up.”

Ryoken's voice is soothing, pulling him under like the waves in the sea, like the a familiar lullaby that plays when he needs it most. His voice was what kept him awake for so long, reminding him to keep fighting, to keep going, his greatest source of strength. And now it's also his greatest source of comfort, of security.

Yusaku listens to it, holds onto it, and lets it lull him to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at  
> @moons0nata on twitter  
> moonlights0nata on tumblr


End file.
